Ridgethorne
Anyone is free to use Ridgethorne in rps, convictions, etc. It was created by ThatToast. Anyone can add a business in Ridgethorne, just give a 5-6 sentence description of it. Overview Ridgethorne is an old-fashioned farming community, edged with city closer to Henderline. They are the perfect example of a countryside town. They produce the majority of wheat, corn, and other miscellaneous crops for nearby cities and the rest of Pyrrhia. This is quite shocking, due to the small size of the town. They do so well for a good reason: their fields are animus-touched to be able to produce twice as many crops as a normal field could, and are able to be used year-round. There are several large ranches around the area as well. In the city, there are several bakeries and food factories. This causes the city of Ridgethorne to be known as the Fertile City, or as many dragons joke, "Paradise City." However, not is all as peaceful as it seems… there have been extremely diverse paranormal sightings, from pre-scorching tribal horrors to more modern terrors, this town could be called a literal ghost town. Location Ridgethorne is located in the forested areas near Henderline. It is mostly surrounded by forest, although several "pathways" have been cut for roads and areas of forest cut away for farms There is quite a large portion of forest cut away and replaced by the smaller city part of Ridgethorne, although trees are planted in every available space in order to provide homes for birds and other tree-dwelling animals. Architecture Ridgethorne consists of mostly wood-and-brick houses, and are relatively cheap, perfect for dragons buying their first house. The homes are considered quaint and cute, and many smaller towns try to mimic their style of home. The skyscrapers aren't the typical drab gray, rather covered in murals and hopeful messages from the residents. Then, there are the alleyways. They are covered in graffiti and paintings of the alleged monsters that plague the residents' lives and haunt their dreams. They are dark, horrid places where drug deals are carried out without care, dragons are mugged and murdered, and even dark rituals are held. Government The mayor of the city, a MudWing-RainWing named Bottlefly, is quite laid-back, to the point things pass right underneath his snout. He is extremely vain and will grant anyone basically anything if they bring him enough tribute. The police are exactly like him. They're really only there for support. What's really good is the detective system. They have some of the brightest minds in Pyrrhia working for the Ridgethorne Detective Agency, and they are mostly called upon for the occasional murder or, more commonly, paranormal sight. Important Locations You may not add anything under this category. Viewer discretion is advised. Scalewalker Ranch: What appears to be a normal ranch at first, is actually a madhouse of paranormal activity. It is named after a legend that comes from nearby Native American-like groups of dragons, called a scalewalker. It is a type of witch able to transform into monstrous forms of dragon-animal hybrids. Of course, there have only been reported sightings of scalewalkers, but there is no other place where such creatures may possibly exist. It has been the home of many strange creature sightings, strange object sightings, and farm animals being mauled in ways unlike any animal known to dragonkind. It is so famous that a movie has been made based on it. Talon Road: This is an old countryside road, surprisingly well-paved, yet hardly anyone drives here. Why, you ask? Well, about four in ten dragons who drive on this road end up crashing, and two of those four dragons end up dead. Survivors report seeing a pair of bloody, disembodied talons take the wheel of their car suddenly and jerk it off the road into another car or a nearby tree. All dragons who were killed end up with a bloody talonprint on their neck, which seems to be acidic and burns away the scales, scarring the dead dragon. Vine Forest: At first glance, this massive forest seems almost perfect. It appears to be teeming with wildlife, the perfect place to go camping on a cool fall night. Almost… too perfect. As soon as you enter the forest, it is dead silent, except for your talonsteps. The light is almost completely blocked out by the dense trees. As you go deeper into the forest, you begin to see dragon skeletons littered about the ground, some hanging from trees by nooses. This, sadly, is the number one place in the eastern part of Pyrrhia for dragons to take their lives. Most dragons are found dead by hanging. Nobody knows why dragons choose to come to such an otherwise beautiful place to commit suicide. Fourbranch Triangle: This is a triangle with the Scalewalker Ranch, Slowtown Bakery, and Ridgethorne Detective Agency main base as its corners. In the dead center lies a small swampy area, home to the widest variety of paranormal sightings. Organizations You are free to make anything under this category! Slowtown Bakery: this is one of Pyrrhia's most productive family-owned bakeries, and they make everything, even the sugar, from scratch. No box-mixes allowed here! Their motto is "Fresh from the earth, straight to your home." Of course, most of their delicious treats don't make it back to dragons' houses, they're eaten so fast. It is located closest to the forest out of all the city buildings. Ridgethorne Detective Agency: A large two-story wooden building, this houses the brightest minds in eastern Pyrrhia. They work on murder cases and try to scientifically explain paranormal sightings Category:Places Category:Content (ThatToast)